1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a programmable device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a programmable device with improved coupling ratio and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reduction of feature size, improvements of the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit are the important goals in the semiconductor technology. With the development of semiconductor technology, multiple time programmable (MTP) memories have been provided for beneficial use in many applications. It is desired to increase the programming speed and erasing speed of the MTP cell under the conditions of maintaining the recent size or preferably decreasing the size of the device.